Many-Edge Sword
=The Many-Edge Sword= :Attunement cost: 8 motes Designed first as a novelty by a Dawn who was studying Craft charms under a Twilight master of clockworks, the Dawn's first true Artifact was as whimsical as it was versatile and dangerous. A master of many forms of combat, the young Dawn always chafed at being unable to carry more than one large weapon with him at a time, or two small ones, for running out of motes with which to use them with. After all, it does not do to be carrying a Grand Daiklaive when a lance is called for, or to be carrying a lance when what one really needs are two Cunning-Serpant Knives. A Moonsilver weapon which could shapeshift was a relatively decent stopgap measure, but bore the cost of requiring either double mote commitment to recieve the magical material benefit (which was itself not the benefit of his own native Oricalcum), or doing without. His soloution, then, was clever: he designed one heavy artifact weapon that split into component pieces, each of which was it's own weapon. Though it bore a single high mote cost, it let him effectively carry many more weapons than it's size otherwise indicated. Fully assembled, the weapon forms a Grand Daiklaive of considerable measure, as befitting his preferred fighting style. The disassembled components, however, are still fully-realized weapons in their own right. They are as follows: *A Daiklaive forms the sturdy core of the weapon. This hollow blade is a worthy weapon of measure in it's own right. The other weapons' edges and sides or rears lock firmly to the Daiklaive. *A Reaver Daiklaive forms the hilt and the bottom of the striking blade in combination mode. This heavy, short weapon allows for powerful blows to be rent in it's own right: all the other weapons' hilts lock firmly into it. *A Wavecleaver Daiklaive forms the front of the striking surface, it's hilt locking into the Reaper's top, and it's rear locking into the Daiklaive's front. *A Dire Lance with a short section of blade instead of a more traditional tip forms the spine of the weapon, it's hollow, toothed front locking into the back of the Daiklaive, and it's bladed section forming the high, pointed tip of the Grand Daiklaive. *A pair of Short Daiklaives lock at crossed diagonal lines across the middle of the Grand Daiklaive's blade, locking the other components together sturdily. The Many-Edged sword is made out of Oricalcum, and uses all of the normal statistics of the given weapons: in full form it is a Grand Daiklaive, and it can be split into a Daiklaive, a Reaper Daiklaive, a Wavecleaver Daiklaive, a Dire Lance, and a pair of Short Daiklaives. Owing to it's complicated construction, it features no Hearthstone slots. When fighting with an incomplete combination, all combinations wielded one-handed use the statistics of the Daiklaive, and all combinations wielded two-handed use the statistics of the Grand Daiklaive. Only one of the Solar Exalted who Favors Melee (or else is one of the Dawn Caste) could hope to attune to the complicated weapon as one piece. Solars lacking such melee focus, and all lesser Essence users, must attune to it's six individual components using the attunement cost of their individual weapons; though should such an Exalt be desperate enough to attune to the whole thing, they may use it fully. *The statistics above have already factored in the Oricalcum magical material bonus. The Dire Lance form uses the higher of the listed damage values when charging or bracing against a charging opponent. Category:Exalted